Crappet Power 2
by LordBlueMist
Summary: The sequel to Crappet Power. All I can say is that you better stay away if you love Rocket Power, cuz I don't.


Crappet Power 2  
Written by VGerX2001  
-------------------------------  
You're all wondering "What's up with the sequel?". Well, I couldn't resist the urge to write a sequel. The sequel takes place in the satanic depths of hell.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own... you get the message.  
-------------------------------  
  
Last time we left Otto and the Gang, Sam was mistaken for a Jawbreaker, ending up in Ed's tummy and being ripped to pieces by the house bots later in the fic; a hole was blown in Twister's head thanks to Jango Fett, Reggie ended being endlessly kissed by the Kankers and Otto being inject with lethal poison. We now join them in hell.  
  
**Otto drops out of nowhere into Reggie**  
  
Reggie: Watch it, Rocket Dick!  
  
Otto: Sorry... Where are we, shithair?  
  
Reggie: Shithair? You're the shithair!  
  
Otto: No! You!  
  
Reggie: You!  
  
Otto: You!  
  
Reggie: You!  
  
Voice: SILENCE!  
  
**Aku(From Samurai Jack) appears from a wall of fire**  
  
Sam: You're... **Squirming** Satan?  
  
Aku: No, I'm not Satan! I'm Aku. I'm just a normal inhabitant of here to settle the argument between these two. **Points at Otto and Reggie**  
  
Otto: Us?  
  
Reggie: You shouldn't get in other people's arguments, Aku!  
  
Aku: Say all you want, asses. I just came here to say that you both are shithairs!  
  
Otto: But how...  
  
**Aku liftes arm, and transforms the hairs of Otto and Reggie into mounds of shit**  
  
Otto: EW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Aku: That should settle it! Adios!  
  
**Aku dissapears from the same wall of fire**  
  
Reggie: **Cleaning some of the shit** I'm completely covered in shit. And it's all thanks to you, Rocket asshole.  
  
Otto: If you hadn't lost Sam to these creepy kids then none of this would've happened.  
  
Reggie: **Walks up to Otto** Prepare for the most unpleasant whomping of your life... **Clenches fist**  
  
Twister: **Covers eyes** Not again!  
  
Sam: Meltdown Part 20!  
  
20 minutes later...  
  
Otto: **With a crowbar lodged in his head** Do you think there are any skateparks here?  
  
Twister: **Points to a rocky cave** Ooo! Ooo! How about there?  
  
Otto: That's a cave, stupid. Do you see any skateparks, Squid? Squid? **Turns around to see the other three entering the cave** WAIT FOR ME!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Otto enters and sees a completely shiny skatepark with other people skating in it**  
  
Everybody: Sickage...  
  
Otto: I WANT SOME OF IT!  
  
**Otto feistily approaches skatepark only to be stopped by Paul Heyman**  
  
Paul: Where do you think you're going?  
  
Otto: To the skatepark, stupid! Now get out of the way!  
  
Paul: Get back in line, kid.  
  
Otto: Otto Rocket doesn't wait in lines. When he wants sick air, he wants it NOW! Now step aside, Mt. Baldy.  
  
Paul: Look, stupid. I'll give you one last chance before I call Brock Lesnar. Get back in line!  
  
Otto: Make me! This Brock lame-o won't stop me.  
  
Paul: BROCK!!!!!!!!  
  
**Brock Lesnar appears, twice as buffed as we saw him on the WWE**  
  
Paul: Destroy him!  
  
Brock: Yes... **Grabs Otto by the neck**  
  
Otto: Can't we reach an agreement?  
  
Reggie: NO FAIR! I might approve of Otto being crushed by him, but back at Ocean Shores, they let us cut in way back at Madtown! Conroy is a lot better than you two assholes!  
  
Paul: **GASP** You think so? Well, Conroy's not here! This skatepark is owned by me and Brock Lesnar! Brock, destroy her too!  
  
Brock: Okay... **Grabs Reggie by the neck with the other hand** What about the other two?  
  
Paul: **To Twister and Sam** If you're smart enough, then maybe you'll go back in line before I decide to make Brock crush you next!  
  
Twister: No wa... **Sam covers Twister's hand**  
  
Sam: Don't worry, Mr. Heyman! We'll be nice and go back in line! **Sam walks away pulling Twister** Phew! That was close...  
  
Twister: Will Otto-man be all right?  
  
Sam: I hope...  
  
**Ginger, Macie and Dodie appear**  
  
Sam: Look! Company!  
  
Twister: **Grins** You have a crush on Macie!  
  
Sam: I do not!  
  
Twister: Yes you do! Sam and Macie sitting on a tree, K-I-S-I...  
  
Ginger: **Interrupting Twister** Hi guys!  
  
Sam and Twister: Hi...  
  
Dodie: What happened to you?  
  
Sam: Three creepy looking boys mistaked me as a Jawbreaker and ate me, and later robots came and killed me. And stupid Twister here...  
  
Twister: Who are you calling stupid?  
  
Sam: **Ignoring Twister** called the best bounty hunter a dick and was blown a hole in his head.  
  
Dodie: But what about the other two?  
  
Sam: Dumb Otto got injected with a lethal injection and stupid Reggie got endlessly kissed by the Kankers!  
  
Twister: Why are you insulting us?  
  
Sam: Because that's what you are!!!!!!!  
  
Twister: That's it! I'm gonna go Lars all over... **Laser blast flies through Twister's head** Not again... **Falls dead**  
  
Jango Fett **Taking off Macie's head, revealing himself to be disguised as Macie**: That's the last time I dress like a girl.  
  
**Jango Fett takes off Macie disguise as me and Edd take off their Ginger and Dodie disguises**  
  
Sam: Excellent job, team.  
  
Me: Wait a minute... where's Otto and Reggie?  
  
Sam: Near the skatepark here.  
  
Edd: Thanks.  
  
Me: Let's go, team!  
  
**The three walk towards the skatepark but is stopped by Sam**  
  
Sam: Wait! Brock Lesnar is already crushing Otto and Reggie there! We wait if they come out alive. If they do, attack!  
  
Me: I've seen what Brock can do in WWE Raw. It's best if we wait.  
  
Jango and Edd: Agreed.  
  
10 minutes later...  
  
**Otto and Reggie appear, dizzy and with their clothes torn apart**  
  
Otto: Let's get out of here!  
  
Reggie: But what about Sam and Twister?  
  
Otto: **Sees Twister's dead body** MY BEST BRO!!!!!!!!!! **Sob** Not again...  
  
Reggie: **Sees Sam, whistling like nothing happened** Squid, did you see what happened?  
  
Sam: **With a fake sad face** IT WAS HORRIBLE! THESE GIRLS CAME AND THEN...  
  
Reggie: And then what?  
  
Sam: And then...  
  
Reggie: What happened?  
  
Sam: **Blasts Reggie in the head with Jango's blaster** That's what happened.  
  
Otto: SQUID! YOU KILLED REGGIE! TRAITOR!  
  
Sam: When I originally came to Ocean Shores, I plotted to kill three annoying kids. Those three annoying kids were you, Reggie and Twister, hated by everybody. Outside, I was the Squid, a nerdy little kid who was put down by everybody. But I actually am one of the hired guns sent by the president of the United States to kill you. Not once, but twice. I agreed to be killed by the house robots so I could finish the job in hell and kill you again. I brought myself a few allies.  
  
**Me, Jango Fett and Edd appear, all aiming their blasters at Otto**  
  
Me: Surprise!  
  
Jango: I killed your best bro not once, but twice!  
  
Edd: And you're next!  
  
Sam: Goodbye.  
  
Otto: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And so, the four of them put an end to Otto Rocket. The next day, our heroes were at the White House, accepting Medals of Honor. The other hired guns(Ed, Eddy, Mr. Crocker, The Kankers and the House Bots) were also there.  
  
President: And for helping lead the attack on the Rockets in hell, I present this medal to Sam Dullard!  
  
**The president puts Sam's medal in his neck**  
  
President: And for your hard work, I decided to have a statue of you four in the garden of the White House.  
  
**Security guards yank the robes off, revealing a stone statue of VGerX2001, Jango Fett, Edd and Sam Dullard, holding the head of Otto Rocket high in the sky.**  
  
After the celebration...  
  
Me: Well, the plan worked out smoothly.  
  
Ed: **Pointing to the statue** What happened to Double-D, Eddy?  
  
Eddy: That's not Double-D. That's a statue of him and others!  
  
Jango Fett: **Receives a call from Taun We** What? A complication? Son, we have to go. Somebody's messing with the clone factory and they need me.  
  
Boba Fett: Okay, dad.  
  
**Jango and Boba fly away in their Slave 1**  
  
Edd: **Covered in thousands of Edd fans who want his autograph** Form a single line, please!  
  
**Fans form a single, long line for Edd's autograph stand**  
  
Edd: That's better! Remember to first grab a picture from the House Bot's stand where me, Sam and VGerX2001 will sign autographs!  
  
Eddy: **In the House Bot's stand** Only a buck per picture!  
  
**Shunt appears and axes Eddy**  
  
Eddy: OW! WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR?  
  
Shunt: Get off. They have Jawbreakers for free here.  
  
Eddy: WHERE?!!?????????????  
  
Sir Killalot: **Points to a table with Jawbreakers** There. **Snickers**  
  
Eddy: **Running towards table** JAWBREAKERS, HERE I COME!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Kankers appear and corner Eddy**  
  
Kankers: You're a hero!  
  
Eddy: Ed! Double-D! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
**Kankers start to kiss Eddy**  
  
The End  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Author's note: I know you'll want to know why Sam double-crossed Otto and the others so here it is: I happen to think that Sam is the only good character in Rocket Power and I thought it would be perfect for Sam to be a hired gun that plotted to kill the Rocket gang.  
  
And if you read this fic and love Rocket Power, I warned you... 


End file.
